


Two weeks is too long for Dean

by MuffinOfTheDarkSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Impatient Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam is Unamoosed, Sex, Smut, Texting, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/MuffinOfTheDarkSide
Summary: Sam and Dean temporarily share room and Dean is not getting laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ultimatum - whether I write this story (based on my thoughtless "Imagine that...") within a week  
> or my very dearest [DutchmanCallypso](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchmanCallypso) will sacrifice me to a dark evil god. Well, I didn't take the risk,  
> so you enjoy a bit of smut written under a threat :D 
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see a mistake that wouldn't let you sleep, feel free to tell me.

“Anything, Sammy?” Dean asked. About tenth time in the last half an hour. He leaned in his leather chair and moved his feet closer to the book his brother was reading. Sam gritted his teeth.

“It would be quicker if you bothered to help me,” he retorted, pulling his book closer.

“Not my fault, Sammy. I can’t think straight when I’m not getting laid. I wonder how you manage it,” Dean grinned and winked at Cas sitting at the opposite side of the table. The angel didn’t answer, just shifted uncomfortably, starring at his hands awkwardly placed on the table.

“Well, not my fault that my room burned down, right, Dean?!” Sam now had to share room with Dean for almost two weeks already and didn’t forget to point it at least once a day. But Dean ignored him. He agreed to not have sex in that bed while they share it, but there was no other place in the bunker where Dean and Cas both felt comfortable. Other two bedrooms were turned into storage rooms.

“Nice hands you got over there, Cas,” he grinned.

“Uh, thanks?” Cad finally looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

“I’m sure they’d look even better wrapped around my-”

“Okay enough!” Sam slammed his hand down on the table and immediately regretted it as unpleasant stinging feeling spread all over his palm. “At least use phones for your dirty talk, I really don’t need to hear that.” He rolled his eyes when Dean gave him a wide grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Okay little brother, let’s not traumatize you for life,” Dean chuckled, grabbed his phone and quickly moved his fingers on the screen.

_> > I want to fuck you hard right now on this table 8====D~O_

Cas’s phone vibrated and his eyes went wide when he read the message. Dean chuckled and winked at Sam who just rolled his eyes again and tried to focus on the book.

_> > I want that cockblock out of my room_

_< < He’s not there now_

A mischievous grin spread across Dean’s face and before Sam had a chance to even notice something’s happening, he jumped off his chair, grabbed Castiel’s wrist and pulled him so hard he nearly hit the floor.

“Dean, what the hell?!” Sam yelped, his voice high and heart pounding fast. Dean just snickered and dragged Cas out of the room. Sam realized what was going to happen and ran after them, but the door of Dean’s room slammed and locked in front of him. He knocked with his fist sharply.

“Dean!” he shouted, “you promised something!”

“Yeah, about that, deal’s over. It was way too long!” Dean answered, barely holding laughter back.

“Dean, come on!”

“Sammy if you don’t want to hear our sex noises I suggest you to leave!”

“Like I normally don’t hear them,” Sam growled under his breath angrily and walked back to the library. He’s gonna disinfect the bed later.

Dean slammed the angel against the wall and kissed him roughly, immediately forcing his tongue in his mouth. He squeezed Cas’s hips and pushed their bodies together, barely leaving him any space to breathe. When he finally pulled away, they were both panting. Castiel smirked and gave the bulge on Dean’s jeans just a light stroke with his fingertips, looking him straight in the eyes. Dean exhaled sharply and pulled Cas back for another kiss, this time soft and slow, tasting his lips, gently biting them, letting their tongues only to touch. After a while he started undoing buttons on Cas’s shirt with his trembling fingers, slowly one by one and then he continued with button and zipper of his pants.

“Na-ah, leave it,” he said in Cas’s mouth when he tried to take his tie off. He parted their lips again, but only to pull his t-shirt over his head. It landed carelessly on the floor, followed by white shirt. Castiel then grabbed Dean’s belt buckle, dragged him towards the bed and pushed him onto it. Dean shifted closer to the wall and grinned. He loved when Cas took control for a while, but now he wanted to speed things up a bit. Without waiting for Cas, he started pulling his jeans off. Cas chuckled and undone Dean’s buckle, button and zipper.

“Oh,” Dean mumbled and let Cas help him with getting rid of them. 

“So horny you can’t think straight,” Castiel grinned and gasped when Dean pulled him roughly by his tie for a kiss. Cas shifted a little bit to straddle him. When he made himself comfortable, he gently rocked his hips to rub himself against Dean.

“Cas...” Dean moaned as a wave of pleasure hit him and buried his fingers in angel’s hips. He winced at the sudden pain, but didn’t make a single noise. 

“What do you wanna do to me?” he whispered in a low needy voice into Dean’s ear. Dean moaned and shivered when Castiel rocked his hips again. And his voice, oh God! He knew how to talk in bed.

“I want to fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week!” he all but yelped when Castiel took him in his mouth just a few moments later. He hasn’t even noticed when his boxers disappeared, probably some angelic trick. Cas twisted his tongue around Dean’s tip and let him out of his mouth.

“What are you waiting for?” he said and crawled back up to face Dean. He was kissing and biting his neck while Dean rummaged through the only drawer of the bedside table, looking for a lube. He didn’t want to hurt his angel. 

“Come on, Dean!” he exhaled before coming back to Dean’s mouth. Dean was trying, but his hands were shivering and he put way too much of lube on himself. Cas didn’t seem to mind though, he was as eager as Dean and as soon as he put the lube away, Cas let his full length slide into him at once. They both gasped loud.

“You good?” Dean asked, didn’t move yet. When Castiel nodded, he gave a few slow thrusts. 

“Dean!” Cas clenched his teeth, so needy, just like Dean loved to have him. He smirked, grabbed Cas’s hips to keep him steady, pulled almost all out of him and then ruthlessly slammed back. After a few more hard thrusts Dean turned Cas under him and grabbed two pillows.

“Here, take Sam’s pillows,” he said panting and helped him position himself on them so his hard, attention needing cock would rub against soft pillowcase as they move. Dean pushed Cas’s thighs apart.

“You comfy?” he asked, rubbing circles on Cas’s ass with his thumbs. 

“Sam won’t be,” Castiel grinned and wiggled his ass to encourage Dean, but he now decided to take his time. He leaned over Cas and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. He took painfully long to kiss his way down Cas’s spine, leaving a wet stripe.

“Deeeaaan!” Cas cried impatiently and bucked his hips against Sam’s pillow.

“So eager,” Dean said in a low voice and just a moment later Cas felt his full length filling him.

“A-h!” he exhaled and moaned loudly when Dean almost immediately started slamming into him roughly. He was holding Cas’s hips firmly enough to keep him in place. 

“That’s it? That’s how you like it? Answer me, Cas!” he commanded, panting and keeping his pace. Cas’s whole world was spinning, Dean hasn’t been so rough in months. And it felt SO good!

“I can’t hear you!” Dean growled and spanked Cas’s right butt-cheek while he reached between Cas and pillow and started rubbing Cas’s tip with his thumb. The angel squealed so loud, Sam probably must have heard him and decided to burn the whole bed later.

“Yes, Dean, yes, so good!” Cas panted, “I’m.. I’m gonna..” The noise he let out of his throat just a moment later Sam definitely heard. For a moment he wanted to yell something back, but Dean would rip his head off if he interrupted them.  


Dean reached his climax just a few moments later and collapsed on Castiel’s back, panting and sticky with sweat. Then he dragged dirty pillows from under Cas’s body and threw them on the floor. He pulled Cas closer into a tight hug and kissed him. Long and gently. Cas smiled and run his fingers through Dean’s wet hair. 

“We.. we should.. set Sam’s room.. on fire more often,” Cas said, still trying to catch his breath. 

“If you’re suggesting having some fun with hot wax again, I don’t mind dropping a match by accident. Again,” Dean chuckled.


End file.
